Forgotten
by Hotora13
Summary: The Thousand-Year war is over. Zangai Arankagiri, former Captain of Squad two, is returning to the Seireitei for the first time in a thousand years. But what she finds will shock her.


Forgotten

**Author's note:**** This is the second Fan Fiction I have made. The first one I did was a Naruto Fan Fiction called **_**A Scar of Moonlight**_**. This Fan Fiction which I present to you now may include spoilers, or may be extremely horribly written. I apologize for that. I haven't had time to catch up on Bleach because of homework and what-not, and have almost lost all of the stuff I used to know. I will try my best to remember. I give partial credit to HandofSorrow31 for giving me tips and details as-well-as planning out possible scenarios and situations and showing actions and reactions each character might have to something or someone. Enjoy and thanks a bunch for reading! Feel free to comment on anything I need to fix or if you just plain hate it; it just gives me something to work on!**

Zangai bounded through the thick forests that surrounded the eighty Rukongai districts. The slight mist that had made itself present earlier was getting thicker, and she often found herself wondering if she was headed in the right direction. But inside, she knew she was headed the correct way. She could feel her excitement getting the best of her, and her already fast pace was quickening. She was overjoyed to be returning home, but her thoughts of what had happened earlier argued in her head.

Zangai had set off running ever since she had gotten the order to return back to the Seireitei after the meeting, and the war. She was eager to see her squad again, and vice-captain Kokai, whom she had missed dearly. There was no presence of any Reiatsu that could potentially cause any harm. She could hear a slight rustle in a bush that sounded like it could have been (at the most) a child playing nearby. But what mother would have their child playing in the woods alone?

She rounded the corner to look for the child and return it to its parents. But as she did, there was a flash of movement in front of her which was all but too quick to catch a good glimpse of. The blur pierced through her side. She shut her eye tight and braced herself. Zangai was then flung against a large oak tree and pinned. Her lungs were on fire. She looked down to see a long, slim, black Katana protruding from her side. She took it in her hands and made a profound attempt to remove it; but it refused to budge.

She let out a long, exasperated sigh.

"You know, if you were honestly trying to infiltrate the Seireitei, you should have come better prepared. Your sword is sheathed; your Reiatsu is detectable from the other side of the Seireitei, and your Haori isn't even properly fitted to even look like a captain's."

The voice was a man's. Zangai looked across from her to see a 6'8" bald man leaning on the butt of the sword.

"Let me go." Zangai said trying to steady her voice which was fluctuating with anger. She hated being toyed with; it was the last thing she ever willingly allowed.

He swiftly yanked the sword out from the tree and Zangai's side. Blood poured from her new wound. She fell to the ground, but quickly returned to her feet, unsheathing her sword.

"You think a faker like you could beat me?"

But before the man could finish, Zangai landed a Shun-Po that brought her face-to-face with the man. She slashed through his left-shoulder with such anger and force; it knocked him to the ground. Blood spurted from his new wound.

"You were saying?" Zangai said coolly.

This brought a scowl of anger across the man's face as he bolted to his feet. He breathed heavily.

"Oh… you'll pay…for that!"

The enraged man charged for Zangai. She just stood arms crossed, a smirk broadened across her pale face. Her long white, red, and black hair trailed behind her in the warm breeze.

"Grow Houzukimaru!"

The man's sword extended into a large spear staff with a red tuff of hair at the end. Zangai bent over backwards to dodge it as the man thrust its sharp end toward her.

"Split Houzukimaru!"

It broke into three pieces that were each chained to each other. Zangai did a hasty back-hand spring to get away. But the man's spear twisted around itself, and forward, slashing her across her left eye. She didn't mind, she couldn't see out of that eye anyway, she had been in a fight awhile back, and lost it. It was healed shut, and left a large scar going from her left temple, across her nose and cheek, and to her neck. But now, newly opened, it bled profusely.

"You call yourself a Captain and yet you haven't released Bankai yet?"

"I don't need to release Bankai to fight you. I can get everything I need from my Shikai." Zangai retorted.

"Don't take me lightly! I can still beat you easy!" The man replied hotly.

"I'd like to see you try…_baldy_."

"I AM NOT BALD MY HEAD IS SHAVEN!" The man screamed.

"Obviously not because it's barely distinguishable from the moon." Zangai replied with a smile and a laugh.

"Why you… YOU"RE GOING TO GET IT! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE INFILTRATING THE SOUL SOCIETY AND MOCKING THE SOUL REAPERS!

"Zangai Arankagiri, Captain of the Second Division, last time I checked."

"That's ridiculous!"The man laughed. "Correction: That's probably one of the stupidest things I have ever heard!"

"How in the world is that stupid? I've been Captain of the Second Division for 1000 years now! You have no right to back-sass me! What do you call yourself?"

"I'm Ikkaku Madarame, 3rd seat of the 11th Division, and you can't possibly be Captain of the Second Division!"

"Pleasure to meet you. How can I NOT be Captain of the Second Division?"

"Because Soi Fon is Captain of the Second Division."

Zangai's hazy violet eye widened. "I refuse to believe that blatant lie, and I certainly don't have time to be fooling around with the likes of you."

Zangai spun on the balls of her feet to turn and run. Ikkaku appeared in front of her on one knee, his elbow was propping up his chin.

"And just where do you think you're going in such a hurry?"

"I'm going to see Captain-Commander Yamamoto. NOW GET OUT OF MY CRAPPING WAY!"

Zangai ignored his frustrated expression. "Well if you don't move, I'll make you!"

"How are you going to do that?" Ikkaku asked slyly.

Zangai gave a slight smirk.

She brought her sword up and twisted it so that the side of the blade just barely touched her nose.

"Slaughter: Getsukomai!"

Zangai tilted the blade so that the moon's light reflected off the side of the blade. But as it reflected, she disappeared into a white, black and red cyclone. When storm cleared, she had vanished.

"Wha-what? How the heck?" Ikkaku stuttered.

Zangai crouched low with Getsukomai glowing sharply in her hand. She swung the sword and let go. It traveled gracefully on the air, transforming into a small bladed boomerang. Ikkaku stood looking around for Zangai, spear in hand. Just seconds before impact, the boomerang shattered into small spiked needles. Ikkaku could hear this and blindly dodged half of them. The other half flew straight into his chest some slicing through and some stuck within. He fell to the ground; blood began to pool around him.

Getsukomai: Retract.

Getsukomai obediently returned to its normal Katana form. Zangai rose to her feet, slowly appearing with each step she took. She walked slowly over to Ikkaku.

"So these are the mighty Soul-Reapers these days?" Zangai laughed. "Captain-Commander Yamamoto has slacked off quite a bit now hasn't he?"

You… Ikkaku muttered shakily

You-

Getsukomai: Transform!

Getsukomai released a red and black shock wave of energy, and transformed into Zangai's desired object: a sleeping gas canister.

"Goodnight, Baldy."

Zangai pelted the canister at the ground and shun-poed out of the clearing.


End file.
